


Comment Fics, Take 3

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Retail, F/F, F/M, Female Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did another slew of prompt fills/comment fics over on Tumblr a while ago and realized I never posted them here!!  So ... here you go!</p><p>Chapter 1:  Superhero AU, Lydia x Kira for roardean<br/>Chapter 2:  Retail Workers AU, Stiles x Derek for prettyinsoulpunk<br/>Chapter 3:  Scientists AU, Stiles x Danny for cynicalwerebear<br/>Chapter 4:  High School AU, Stiles x Derek for shannonhutchins<br/>Chapter 5:  Celebrities AU, Scott x Lydia for ericasuniverse<br/>Chapter 6:  Model AU, Scott x Stiles x Derek for daunt (girl!Derek warning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superhero AU, Lydia x Kira

“So, I’m kind of in a jam.”  Kira stowed her gear in the storage locker and reached for her street clothes.

“When aren’t you in a jam?”  Lydia shot her friend and partner in crime-fighting a grin as she also stowed her gear.  The Fox and Banshee, as they were known, had been fighting crime in San Francisco for months, while during the day Kira Yukimura and Lydia Martin attended UC Berkeley and shared a dorm room.

“My parents are in town,” Kira said.

“All right,” Lydia said.  “Parents in town does not spell jam.”

“It does when they can clearly tell that I’ve been keeping a secret from them,” Kira replied.  “They don’t know that I’m The Fox.”

“Still not seeing where the jam is, Kira,” Lydia said.  “Just tell them that you fight crime.”

“Here’s where the jam comes in,” Kira said.  “They drove up earlier today and I already spilled the beans, kind of.”

Lydia finished storing her gear, got dressed and began undoing her braid.  “So you told them,” she said.

“Not that I was fighting crime,” Kira said.  “I told them that I had a girlfriend and that we’re living together.”

“Living - Kira!” Lydia said.  “We live together.”

“I know,” Kira said, cheeks bright red.  “I’m sorry, I panicked!”

“So instead of telling your parents the truth, that you are part of a crime fighting duo, you told your parents you have a girlfriend you’re living with?  Panicking is an understatement.”  Lydia sighed and glared at her friend.

“There’s more,” Kira said.  

“What more could there be?”

Kira’s blush deepened.  “We’re having dinner with them in an hour.”

 

 


	2. Retail Worker AU, Stiles x Derek

Stiles gave a whoop as he locked the front doors of the market.  “Now get home to celebrate New Year’s together,” he said, grinning as he glanced over at his boyfriend.  “I want to be coming at midnight.”

“I can definitely do that,” Derek said as he lounged against the wall near the doors.  

“Awesome,” Stiles said.  He and Derek had actually met on the job, Derek as a security guard, Stiles as a cashier - both of them working their way through school.  It had started with general flirting and had led to dates, then declarations of love, and soon they had moved in together.  

“Ugh, stop making googly eyes at each other,” Erica said with an eye roll as she waited for Stiles to finish locking up.

“You are just jealous,” Stiles said haughtily.

“Only that I can’t - um, ma’am?  We’re closed.” Erica broke off mid sentence to address the customer who’d approached.

“But it’s not ten yet!” the woman protested.

“We closed at nine tonight ma’am,” Stiles replied.

“But last week you were open until ten!”

“We had signs posted,” Derek said.  “Last week we were open until ten, but tonight we were only open until nine.”

“But I don’t have any champagne for tonight!” The woman screeched.

It all happened so fast; one moment Stiles was locking the last lock on the door, the next he was flat on his back, head smacking the pavement.  When he came to, it was to the fluorescent lights and the weird tiles that decorated the ceiling of Beacon Hills Memorial.  He gave a low groan and shifted on the bed, turning to see Derek sitting at his side.

“Wha’ happened?” Stiles mumbled.

“The woman grabbed your keys and tried to get back in the store to get her champagne,” Derek murmured.  “Erica called the Sheriff’s Department and I subdued her until they came.  Erica made sure to get an ambulance too.  You have a concussion and a pretty big egg on the back of your head.”

“Must have me on the good drugs,” Stiles murmured, licking his lips.

Derek chuckled and nodded, lifting the cup and helping Stiles take a sip of water from the straw.  “They do,” he said.  “But it looks like you’re going to be here for at least a day for observation.  Your dad said he’d be here tomorrow afternoon to check up on you.”

“Damn, there goes coming at midnight,” Stiles muttered.  “Wait, did I miss midnight?  I didn’t miss it, did I?”

Derek laughed again.  “We’ve got two minutes,” he said.  “You made it just in time.”

“Awesome,” Stiles said, giving Derek a slightly dazed smile.  “I’m totally gonna press charges against that woman.”

“She was screaming complaints against you as Parrish put her in the squad car,” Derek said.

“Whatever, Deaton loves me and knows that her complaints will be invalid,” Stiles said.  “Now come here and kiss me.”

As the television counted down the last seconds to midnight, Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a chaste kiss.

 

 


	3. Scientists AU, Stiles x Danny

“Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me,” Stiles sang as he bobbed his head and tapped away on his keyboard.

“Really? Again?”

Stiles tugged out an earbud and looked over his shoulder at the guy who shared his workspace with him. Danny … something - he still couldn’t quite pronounce it correctly. “You are not allowed to bag on Styx,” he said. “They are awesome.”

“You have played that song every morning for the last week and a half,” Danny replied, dropping his stuff on his workstation. “I’m pretty sure I have it memorized by now.”

“Good, then tomorrow morning,” Stiles started, “sing along.” He watched his coworker with a grin as Danny got set up.

“No chance,” Danny muttered as he turned his computer on. “I am not singing along.”

“You’re missing out,” Stiles replied, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Danny. His coworker was really hot; way out of Stiles’ league, but it didn’t stop him from his awkward attempts at flirting.

“Highly unlikely,” Danny replied, turning his chair so his back was facing Stiles.

“You’ll see, it’ll grow on you,” Stiles said. “Like me.”

Danny turned at that, eyeing Stiles. “Like you, huh?” he said.

Stiles flushed and bit and bit his lip. “I said that last bit out loud?” he said. “Damn, Dad has always said I need an off switch.”

“No one’s been able to find it?” Danny asked as he turned his chair back around to look at Stiles. His coworker was quirky and a bit spastic, which was actually a little endearing. Not to mention Stiles’ long, elegant fingers and distracting moles; and Danny was pretty sure Stiles hid a rockin’ body under the flannels he constantly wore.

“Uh, no,” Stiles replied, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Danny grinned and slid out of his chair, crossing the room and standing in front of Stiles’ chair, resting his hands on Stiles’ armrests and leaning in. “Maybe I can find the off switch,” he murmured.

Stiles swallowed and licked his lips. “Maybe you can,” he said. “Wanna try to find it tonight?”

“Sure,” Danny replied. “We can grab some dinner after our shift and then we’ll just see where the night takes us.”

“Well, it is a Friday night,” Stiles said. “It could take us back to my place. No wait, yours, mine’s a mess.”

Danny laughed and took a step back from Stiles, sitting back in his own chair. “Play your cards right,” Danny said as he turned back to his computer and went back to work

Stiles turned back to his computer, humming away to Styx. “I am very good at cards.”


	4. High School AU, Stiles x Derek

Derek groaned as his alarm went off and he slid out of bed. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, but Derek had a schedule to keep to thanks to Lydia Martin and his own determination to change how people saw him. He wouldn’t change who he was on the inside - book nerd, science geek - but he knew that he might get a little further in life if he made some adjustments.

His entire summer prior to his senior year had been spent in the company of Lydia Martin. She was the one person Derek trusted to help him without patronizing him. She’d immediately put him in touch with a trainer, had taken him to get contacts, taken him shopping and to the salon. By the end of the summer, he looked completely different. It was mostly scary and slightly exhilarating.

Derek did his hour long workout, showered and did his hair, slipped in his contacts and got dressed. The jeans felt almost painted on, the v-neck almost obscene, but the leather jacket was the piece de resistance (according to Lydia). It made Derek seem dangerous, darkly sexy. He loved it.

He swallowed down his breakfast (a protein shake) and went for the car keys to the hand-me-down Civic he’d inherited when Laura stopped him. “Big day, little brother,” she said. “Deserves a better ride than the Civic.” She tugged her keys out of her back pocket and passed them to Derek.

“No way,” Derek said, staring down at the keys in his hand. “The Camaro. You’re letting me drive the Camaro?”

“Just this once,” Laura said. “You need the whole package to make a good impression.”

“I am only going to say this once,” Derek said, “so remember it and cherish it. You are the best sister.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his sister’s cheek before grabbing his backpack and running for the car.

“And don’t you forget it!” Laura called after her brother.

The parking lot was pretty full when Derek pulled in, but he managed to find a spot and parked. He silently prayed no one would hit his sister’s car as he made his way towards the school. He worked very hard to maintain composure and ignore the blatant stares he got as he walked.

“I do good work,” Lydia commented when Derek reached the school entrance.

“You do,” Derek agreed. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Go get him,” Lydia replied knowingly.

Derek blushed a bit, but gave Lydia a smile before making his way into the school and navigating the halls towards the library. Derek found him in the stacks near the mythology section and cautiously approached.

“Stiles,” Derek said softly.

“He - ey,” Stiles said, blinking when he turned and caught sight of Derek. “You … Derek?”

“Yeah,” Derek replied, resisting the urge to rub his neck, stood tall and smiled at Stiles.

“You look new. Different. But not bad different, just different. Like, I almost didn’t recognize you,” Stiles rambled. “Did you get laser surgery? Or just contacts? And that v-neck is obscene and leather? I’m all for leather.”

Derek snorted and smiled wider. “Contacts,” he said. “I still carry my glasses with me, but different frames now.”

“Why the change?” Stiles asked. “Not that this isn’t … fantastic, but you were kinda awesome before.”

Derek blushed and shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “Decided to make a change,” he said. “Not the inside, not who I am. But the outside, I wanted some confidence, wanted to get attention.”

“Everyone’s attention?” Stiles asked. “Or a particular someone’s attention? Because let me tell you, a particular someone already noticed you.”

“Did they?” Derek murmured, stepping closer to Stiles. “So this was all completely unnecessary?”

“Well, if you want to go back to how you were before, I wouldn’t care,” Stiles said. “As long as you still debate DC versus Marvel with me and continue to talk nerdy with me.”

“Like you could stop me,” Derek retorted with a grin. “I didn’t just do this for attention. I did it because, I like the way I look right now. I like how I feel - not that I didn’t feel good before, but - “

“I get it,” Stiles said. “If you can’t love yourself, how the hell are you going to love anybody else?”

“Amen,” Derek replied cheekily.

“Amen indeed,” Stiles said, closing the space between them. “You’re like, epically hot now, you know that right? I pale in comparison.”

“As if,” Derek said, wrapping his hand in Stiles’ flannel and tugging him close. He leaned in, millimeters from Stiles’ lips and - the bell rang.

“Dammit,” Stiles breathed. “Damn fucking bell.”

“Just the warning bell,” Derek murmured. “We have seven minutes.” 

Stiles wrapped a hand in Derek’s hair and tugged him in for a kiss. “Oh I can do a lot in seven minutes.”


	5. Celebrities AU, Scott x Lydia

“Why are we up so early?” Scott groaned as he scratched his stomach through his tank top.

“Because we are not going to miss the Oscar nominations this year,” Lydia replied, passing her fiance a mug of coffee as they settled on the couch in the living room of the apartment they shared.

“We never miss them,” Scott replied as he tossed the afghan over the two of them and sipped his coffee. “It’s one of the rules you set when we moved in together two years ago.”

“True,” Lydia agreed, tucking herself against Scott as she turned the television on. “That and no scratching the furniture on a full moon.”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Scott said, pressing a kiss to Lydia’s temple as he flipped to the entertainment channel where Chris Hemsworth and some Academy person started announcing the nominations.

Scott McCall and Lydia Martin, darling couple of Hollywood for four years, had known each other since they were teenagers, attending the same high school in the small town of Beacon Hills. Lydia had gone off to Juilliard to get her degree in acting while Scott went off to USC to get his degree in filmmaking. They’d never even spoken in high school but somehow connected in Hollywood.

“And you know I’m just as anxious this year as you are,” Scott said, slipping an arm around Lydia’s shoulders. He thought himself lucky that he was the only one who got to see her like this; no makeup, hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, wearing an old Beacon Hills PE t-shirt and worn flannel pants.

Lydia just hummed her agreement as she trained her gaze on the television, coffee forgotten on the coffee table. “They normally do all the other stuff first,” she murmured, clinging to Scott’s hand under the afghan.

“I know,” Scott replied.

“Just nerves,” Lydia admitted.

“And the nominees for best documentary are … “ Scott tried listen over the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “ … and ‘I was a Teenage Werewolf’ directed by Scott McCall.”

Lydia let out a screech and wrapped her arms around Scott, kissing him soundly. “You’re an Oscar nominee!”

Scott, still in shock, barely reacted to the kiss. “Shit,” he said. “Fuck, I feel like I’m going to throw up … “

“Not on the couch, you won’t,” Lydia said, smacking Scot on the stomach. “And not before the rest of the nominations are announced.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Scott teased. His phone was vibrating like crazy, texts from Stiles, Kira, Derek … Twitter notifications, Facebook notifications - he’d check them later. He tried to pay attention to the rest of the nominations, grinning when some of his other friends got nominations, too.

“And now the nominations for best actress are … “ Lydia gripped Scott’s hand so tight she swore she could hear bones creak. “ … and Lydia Martin for ‘Black Widow: Origin’.”

“Now your phone’s blowing up,” Scott said, tugging Lydia into his lap. “Oscar nominee.”

Lydia laughed and peppered Scott’s face with kisses. “Oh my god, what are we going to wear? We should color coordinate,” she said.

“Of course that’s what you think about,” Scott muttered, slipping his hands under the back of Lydia’s shirt, fingers deftly undoing her bra.

Lydia squeaked and tugged on Scott’s earlobe with her teeth. “Why Mr. McCall,” she said. “Did you just do what I think you did?”

“Damn right I did,” Scott murmured. “Thought we might do a little celebrating. Some bow chica bow wow, them some breakfast burritos … “ 

Lydia hummed and slipped her hands under Scott’s tank top. “If,” she started as she pressed kisses to Scott’s jaw, “we follow it with a hike along the Brush Canyon Trail.”

Scott groaned and dropped his head along the back of the couch. “You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Martin,” he said, wrapping a hand in her ponytail and tugging her close.

“But you accept my terms,” Lydia murmured.

“Always.”


	6. Model AU, Scott x Stiles x Derek  (girl!Derek warning)

“This is all your fault.”

“My fault?” Stiles exclaimed as he struggled to put his shirt on in the backseat of the car. “I was not the one who suggested we share the shower to save water.”

“No, that was me,” Scott admitted from the passenger seat. He had the visor down and was valiantly trying to tame his hair.

“Scott McCall, world famous model, has the best ideas,” Stiles called, nearly sliding off the back seat as he tugged on his sneakers.

“Stop that, you know hair and makeup is going to fuss with it and undo whatever you just did.” Tara Hale, former world volleyball champ, current Victoria Secret and Athleta model, smacked Scott’s hand playfully.

“You’d know,” Scott teased, tugging teasingly at Tara’s unkempt ear length bob.

“They’re going to do whatever they want to it, so why should I fuss?” Tara said, shrugging as she made a sharp left turn into the parking lot of the warehouse where the shoot was taking place.

Stiles fell out of the back seat and headed to the trunk, popping it and grabbing his equipment. “You two get inside and get to hair and makeup,” he said, grabbing all his bags. “I’m going to talk to the shoot director and figure things out.” 

“Hey, take a breath, we’re fine,” Scott said, arriving at Stiles’ side and placing a hand on his shoulder. “They can’t start without us.” He leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ temple.

Stiles sighed and wrapped an around around his boyfriend. “You’re right,” he murmured.

“Besides, everyone knows Stiles Stilinski, world famous photographer, is always late,” Tara said from Stiles’ other side, running a hand over Stiles’ buzzed head. “It’s fine, Stiles.”

“And here I was, trying to turn over a new leaf, be on time for once,” Stiles muttered, leaning in and kissing Tara sweetly.

“A lost cause,” Tara teased. “Go on and talk to the shoot director and Scott and I will go get pretty.”

“Like that’s going to take long,” Stiles replied, turning the other way and kissing Scott. 

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Scott said, smacking Stiles on the ass.

Stiles squeaked and tugged both Tara and Scott in for a group hug. “If we get this done fast, we can get back home,” he said. “I’ll make waffles and we can eat them in bed. And rejoice in this time where all three of us are in the same place at the same time, with enough time to have massive amounts of sex before one of us has to fly somewhere.”

Tara chuckled and nipped Stiles’ ear playfully. “Waffles sound good,” she said. “And we can keep the syrup out for other things.”

“Great,” Scott groaned and dropped his head on Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, you know better than say shit like that. I have to go in there and be all model-y and I can’t do that with a boner.”

Tara laughed and gave Scott’s shoulder a squeeze. “Football, salad, boats, other boring things, blah, blah, blah,” she said.

“You’re such an ass,” Scott muttered. “But thanks.”

“Boats, really?” Stiles said as the three of them made their way into the warehouse where everyone was running around getting ready for the shoot.

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know, it worked,” he said. “Tara knows how to work me up and talk me down.”

“It’s a talent,” Tara said, kissing Scott and Stiles before heading off to hair and makeup.

“We are very lucky men,” Stiles said, watching Tara saunter away.

“Agreed,” Scott said. “Very much so.”

“Go, get hotter so we can get this shoot done,” Stiles said.

“I’m doing it for the waffles!” Scott called as he followed Tara over to hair and makeup.

“Not just for the waffles,” Stiles muttered, shouldering his camera bag and seeking out the shoot director. He had photos to shoot, waffles to make and then there was mind blowing sex to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, anonymous commenting has been disabled.


End file.
